creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Fury Warrior Arms
Basic Information The Fury Warrior Arms are part of the Fury Warrior Costume, an armor Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The two other parts of the set are: * Fury Warrior Torso, and * Fury Warrior Legs These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). The "arms" are actually leather pads with a colored padding inside that is adjusted in color to the color of the shirt trim that can be selected in the character customization. The arms of the shirt won't change their color, however a few seam lines are added as long as the Fury Warrior Arms are selected as a Costume. The Fury Warrior Arms are an updated design for Leather Armguards, but can now be worn permanently as a visible costume instead of actual (crafted) Leather armor parts that had to be equipped in their armor equipment slots in order to become visible on the player character before August 2018. How to obtain This Costume can only be bought in the Store as a part of the Fury Warrior Costume set. This armor Costume set could be claimed by all players for free for two weeks after its implementation to the Store and became purchasable afterwards. Please note that all prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Fury Warrior Costume in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the Fury Warrior Arms as one of the three parts that the whole armor costume set consists of. These arms and the other two costume parts will then always be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead, all the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of your inventory. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Fury Warrior Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 corresponding equipment slots to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part. To put on the Fury Warrior Arms, click on the arms icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Fury Warrior Arms after you've bought the Fury Warrior Costume armor set. Then click on the Fury Warrior Arms if you want to use them on your character to activate them. This will now show a Fury Warrior Arm icon in the costume equipment slot and will automatically put them on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see on your character "doll" that this arm Costume is made of two leather-framed shoulder pads and a padded underarm protection for the left arm. The three colored paddings in their brown leather frames are adjusted in color to the color of the shirt trim that can be selected in the character customization. The arms of the shirt won't change their default shirt color, however a few seam lines are added to the shirt's arms as long as the Fury Warrior Arms are selected as a Costume. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will not affect the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipped armguards when an arm Costume is worn/activated. The defense points of any armor equipped in your actual armguards equipment slot will be kept. If you change your armguards armor in the equipment TAB, the defense points will change according to the new armor part in the equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the color of the Fury Warrior Arms The leather straps and leather frames of pads of this armor costume will always be brown. The three paddings within the leather frame of the Fury Warrior Arms will automatically adjust in color to the colors that you have chosen for the shirt trim in your character customization. To change the color of your character's shirt and shirt trim, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol or on your username in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store